deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentina Glinka Estes
Valentina Glinka Estes is a one of the seven "War Maidens" of Zchted in the 2014 anime Lord Marksman and Vanadis. Valentina was born into the poor house of Estes, who had little influence, in spite of rumors of being distantly related to the royal family of Zchted. Valentina spent her childhood reading about Zypheria, the ancient queen of Asvarre, and became determined to become queen of Zchted through any means necessary. When Valentina was chosen as Vanadis of Osterode, her fortune did not improve- Osterode was the poorest region of Zchted. Still, Valentina was determined to rise above her humble origins and seize the throne, and is more than willing to cause chaos and destruction to gain her ends. It is implied she may be responsible for the possible poisoning of Prince Ruslan of Zchted, and was definitely responsible for eliminating the house of Abt, who suspected her. Valentina would later host the noble of Brune, Maximilan Bennusa Ganelon, who was exiled from his homeland after his defeat in a Civil War by Eleonora Viltaria and Tigrevrmud Vorn, intending them to play a role in her plot to take the throne. Valentina attempted to poison heir to the throne Eugene Shevarin. The attempt failed, but it caused Eugene to suspect the attempt was the work of Ilda Kurtis, the other potential heir to the throne. This led to a civil war between the two heirs, which was only ended by the intervention of Eleonora Viltaria, Tigrevrmud Vorn and Elizaveta Fomina, another Vanadis. Battle vs. Arya Stark (by SPARTAN 119) Osterode, Zchted Arya Stark walked through the streets of Zchted, no one suspecting her true identity as an assassin of the Faceless Men. Personally, Arya was surprised that, after her failure to kill her intended target the first time, Jaqen H'ghar (or whoever he really was) had allowed her a second chance after recovering from the temporary blindness. In fact, she wondered if he had chosen this target intentionally: The target in question was a high-ranking noblewoman and military leader in distant land called Zchted, a "Princess of War" or "Vanadis" as she was known. The target's name was Valentina Glinka Estes, a woman, who, behind her facade of a sickly young girl thrust into a position of power, was a power hungry and manipulative woman bent on seizing the throne, who didn't care how many people she had to kill to acheive her goal. This woman had brought about the downfall of a noble house who suspected her, and, most recently, had turned two rival heirs to the throne against each other with an attempted poisoning. She was even rumored to be involved with the mysterious death of the Prince of Zchted. But it was not the throne who sent the Faceless Men after her, but rather, it was the family of the "food taster" of Duke Ilda Kurtis, a man who died of a poisoning, instead of Ilda himself. The Faceless Men would work for anyone, and ensure their price was one they could pay... however high it might be to them. But what exactly the taster's family had paid was not her concern. Rather, while she had never met Valentina, she still felt a hatred for her... From the description, she reminded her of her hated enemy, Cersei Lannister. Arya walked out for the town gates, towards a cliff with a view of the castle of Osterode. The castle was much smaller than the Red Keep, indeed, not much larger than the House of Black and White in Braavos. Still, it had a second gate, barring entry from the town to all not authorized to enter by the Vanadis. The gate and walls were ringed with towers manned by crossbowmen and armed with ballistae. Arya did not think attempting to climb them was a good idea. Then she saw it: it was an entrance of a wide tunnel going into the castle from the sea. It was presumably an exit for the garderobes- medieval toilets. It wasn't the cleanest approach, but it was the critical weakness for this fortress. Tonight, Arya would brave the waters to strike her target. Later that night Arya Stark climbed out of the foul water in the drain, and crept onto a narrow stone walkway running along the primitive sewer running out of Osterode Castle. The up ahead, a lone guard armed with a spear had his back turned. Arya lunged forward and thrust her rapier, Needle- the one piece of her past she had hidden from the Faceless Men- between the gaps in the guard's armor, straight into his heart from behind. The man was dead without making a sound. Arya pulled a mask out of a small sack at her belt, and donned it, transforming into a young man. Arya then then spent the next several minutes changing into the guard's armor and clothing, as well as taking his spear and then tossed the dead man's body into the sewer, which flowed out into the sea. Arya donned walked up into the main castle, disguised as a guard. Because of the lingering smell from literally entering through a sewer, she had to be careful not to get to close to anyone. Thankfully at this deserted hour, there were only a few guards walking about, which were easily avoided. After about 20 minutes of creeping about in the castle, she had found her way to the bedroom where her target slept. Arya raised the spear she had stolen from the guard she was now disguised as and thrust it toward the sleeping form of Valentina Glinka Estes. Then, the unexpected happened: Valetina rolled out of bed, and grabbed Ezendeis, which stood propped against the wall. "Ara ara", Valentina let out her trademark laugh, before she said in Zchtedi, "It appears I have company" Arya did not understand a word of the language, and instead, simply thrust the spear forward a second time, only for Valentina to dodge the swing, and slice the handle in two with a swing of Ezendeis. Furiously, Arya, drew Needle and, aiming by the light of the candles on the table and full moon in the window, thrust it forward with a shout of "Valar Morgulis!"- High Valyrian for "All men must die" Valentina, however, simply spun Ezendeis in a circle, and disappeared in a circle of pure blackness. "What the!?", Arya yelled, but was cut off by the sound of a footstep behind her. Arya turned on the spot, in time to see Valentina behind her, raising her scythe. Arya jumped backwards, only barely being grazed across the face by the strike, increasing her resemblance to a certain halfman of House Lannister The strike had also knocked off the mask from Arya's face, revealing her true form, and causing the armor to fall off her true, young female body, leaving her only in her underclothing- similar in appearance to a white nightdress- given the fashion in medieval Westeros, it was still more modest than Valentina's revealing dress, which Arya thought made her look like a whore. Furious at this humiliation, thrust her sword forward, but was blocked by Valentina, who blocked the attack, and retaliated with inhuman speed. Arya rolled out of the way and immediately got back up. Even with all the training of Syrio Forel, she could only barely dodge Valentina's attacks. "I see you speak Asvarri", Valentina said, in what, to Arya's surprise was perfect Westerossi, "Who are you? If you spare my life and work for me, I could make it worth your while". "I am no one!", Arya replied, and responded to Valentina's proposition by thrusting foward with Needle, straight at Valentina's heart. Valentina raised Ezendeis, and Needle glanced off the handle, being redirected. Valentina let out a scream of pain as blade pierced her. It was not a fatal wound, but the blade had pierced through Valentina's right breast at a diagonal angle, but had missed piercing her vital organs. Arya pulled out Needle and went in for another attack, but Valentina recovered and swung her scythe furiously, forcing Arya to jump to the side. "You will pay most dearly for that!", Valentina said as she furiously attacked Arya. "Hmmph, what kind of warrior cares about a few scars!", Arya taunted her adversary. "Do you know who your are dealing with!?", Valentina said, "I am the future queen for Zchted!" As she spoke, Valentina teleported behind Arya, in the middle of sentence, immediately revealing her location. Arya did not know how she did that, but she know one thing: Valentina was not a very experienced fighter, if she advertised her locations so easily. Arya thrust her Needle towards Valentina, only for Valantina to spin her scythe as though teleporting, but instead, the blade simply struck Needle and knocked it out of Arya's hand. Valentina then pressed her advantage, thrusting the secondary blade of Ezendeis downward, into Arya's foot, causing her to scream in pain and fall backwards. Valentina then walked directly on top of Arya and said: "To tell you the truth, I'm surprised you lasted so long against against a Vanadis like me, but in the end, nothing will stop me from ascending to the throne", Valentina said, before breaking into Zchtedi (which sounds a lot like Russian) "Da Svadanya, no one!". Valentina then trust the secondary blade of Ezendeis down into Arya's heart, spraying blood everywhere as the Vanadis of the Shadow let out a maniacal laugh. Expert's Opinion The experts believed this was very close match, as seen in the simulation where Valentina was severely wounded in the fight. In the end, however, Valentina's superhuman abilities and natural talent for deception allowed her to overcome the superior training and the abilities of the Faceless Men's masks that Arya possessed. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Royal Warriors